


(не)случайно

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Еще только заходя в репетиционный зал, устроенный в огромном ангаре, где в плохую погоду проходили концерты, Кетиль услышал смех. Негромкий, но звонкий и заразительный. А войдя, увидел его. И он… сидел на спине у этого напыщенного крикуна Гилберта Байльшмидта.





	(не)случайно

Название: (не)случайно  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 25 апреля 2018

 

*********************************************

Случайная встреча – самая неслучайная вещь на свете.  
Ф. Ницше

 

Еще только заходя в репетиционный зал, устроенный в огромном ангаре, где в плохую погоду проходили концерты, Кетиль услышал смех. Негромкий, но звонкий и заразительный. А войдя, увидел его. 

Он был миниатюрным и изящным, почти женственным, носил множество плетеных браслетов ярких цветов и серьгу в ухе. Он был красив даже не внешностью (хотя и ей, безусловно, тоже), а какой-то задорной внутренней энергией и харизмой, что так и расходились теплыми солнечными лучиками от его игриво-лукавого взгляда и широкой улыбки. 

И он… сидел на спине у этого напыщенного крикуна Гилберта Байльшмидта. В качестве утяжелителя. Пока Великий (Кетиль про себя всегда добавлял «болван») отжимается.

\- Сорок три, - азартно считали блондин и смуглый шатен из группы Байльшмидта, имен которых Кетиль не знал, - сорок четыре, сорок пять…

\- Ты не боишься свалиться? – дружелюбно спросил у парня сверху всегда приходящий на репетиции немного пораньше Тино.

\- Сорок шесть, сорок семь…

\- Я привык, - весело развел руками парень, покачнулся и, вздрогнув, чуть пригнулся, восстанавливая равновесие.

\- Штеф, не вошкайся! – хрипловато потребовал Байльшмидт. 

\- Извини, - невинно улыбнулся тот, кого звали, кажется, Штефаном.

\- Сорок восемь! – словно какие-нибудь футбольные фанаты на трибуне, скандировали наперебой блондин и шатен. – Сорок девять! Пятьдеся-а-а-ат!

Великий (болван, добавил Кетиль) на пятидесяти с видом триумфатора завис в исходной позе, стоя на полностью выпрямленных руках. Штефан, сидевший на нем по-турецки, осторожно «распутал» ноги и встал. 

\- Ты с прошлого раза похудел, - упрекнул его Байльшмидт, скачком поднявшись и отряхивая ладони друг об друга.

\- И что? – выгнул бровь тот.

\- Жрать надо больше, вот что, - довольно оскалившись, поведал Гилберт и только теперь, по-видимому, заметил Кетиля.

Кетиль молча ждал.

Байльшмидт его удивил – смог оскалиться еще шире, хотя Кет был уверен, что шире просто невозможно:  
\- Вы только посмотрите, какие люди! – приятели Гилберта и без того уже смотрели на пришедших. – Сигурдссон! Не вы ли наши соперники на этом фесте?

\- Надо полагать, - сдержанно ответил Кетиль. 

\- Тогда нам самое время познакомиться лично, - заявил Байльшмидт, протягивая руку. – Меня зовут Гил. Можно просто Великий! – гоготнул он. Улыбчивый шатен, разбиравший барабанную установку, тоже хихикнул.

\- Кетиль, - Сигурдссон пожал не слишком чистую ладонь исключительно потому, что хотел поскорее закончить со знакомством и выпроводить из репетиционного зала и без того задержавшихся музыкантов. Те даже инструменты не торопятся убрать в чехлы!

Гилберт гордо указал на членов группы, хвастаясь, будто какой-нибудь заводчик породистыми скакунами:  
\- Это Франциск. Хреначит на электро как Наполеон по Европе!

\- И предпочитает не пересекаться с одним гитаристом из России, потому что его соло способны взять Париж, - улыбнувшись, развел руками тот, кажется, желая несколько сгладить грубоватое поведение Байльшмидта.

\- Не прибедняйся, Франц! – усмехнулся Гил. – Бери пример с меня. Я вот уверен, что при встрече мое соло возьмет этого русского.

\- Звучит чертовски двусмысленно, мне нравится! – улыбнулся барабанщик.

\- Еще бы, - ухмыльнулся Байльшмидт. – Кстати, Кетиль, - фамильярно и несколько покровительственно приобняв Сигурдссона за плечо, продолжил он свою «экскурсию». – Это Антонио.

\- Можно просто Тони, - вставил Антонио.

\- В нашей группе он потому, что лучшего барабанщика не сыскать нигде в старушке Европе! – громко провозгласил Гил, а отойдя, добавил хриплым шепотом: - А еще потому, что у него шикарная задница и дамочки с этого текут. И не только они. 

Кетиль закатил глаза. Артур Кёрклэнд, попавший с Байльшмидтом в пару на соревновании в позапрошлом году, его предупреждал на этот счет. И советовал просто перетерпеть «устрашающие меры», ибо тогда Великий (болван) со своими дружками отстанет быстрее. Что ж…

\- А это мой сводный кузен, - указав на парня, служившего ему спортивным инвентарем, поведал между тем Гил. – Фани.

\- Фане! – вскинувшись, возмущенно поправил тот.

\- У него бабское имя, так что зови его лучше Штеф, - игнорируя негодование кузена, посоветовал Кетилю Байльшмидт. 

\- Ну и сволочуга ты, Берти, - как-то по-кошачьи презрительно прищурился Штефан.

Гилберт любезно оскалился в ответ:  
\- Не переживай, дорогой братишка: как бы тебя ни звали, для меня ты всегда будешь моей милой маленькой принцессой Штефани.

Штефан, ничуть не подобрев, продемонстрировал Гилу средний палец. Кетиль слышал, что Великий (болван) настолько не терпит оскорблений в свой адрес, что за такое у него в обычае ломать пальцы. Сводного кузена (это как вообще?) он, однако, не стал бить – лишь самодовольно гоготнул и шлепком по заднице отправил помогать со сбором инструментов – из чего Кет сделал вывод, что некие братские чувства к Штефану Байльшмидт, видимо, все же испытывает. Или считает такую его реакцию высшей похвалой своему остроумию. Занятно. 

А вот что не просто занятно, но и крайне интересно, так это почему Гилберт ничего не рассказал о Штефане, как об остальных членах группы. Откуда он вообще взялся? Когда против него играл Артур, никакого кузена в группе у Байльшмидта не было. 

Сигурдссон, стараясь не демонстрировать своего интереса, чтобы не спровоцировать большего потока болтовни, ненавязчиво скользнул взглядом по залу. Ничего, на чем мог бы играть Штефан, он не заметил. Не за местным роялем же он сидел! Это старая развалюха, расстроенная к тому же. Вокал? Голос приятный, в принципе… Но как же это, чтобы Великий (болван) позволил кому-то себя потеснить? Да не может быть!

\- Ну, удачи, - насмешливо фыркнул Байльшмидт, - мы отчаливаем!

\- До свидания, - сказал его кузен.

«Наконец-то», - подумал Кет. 

 

***

 

\- Гил, на самом деле, не такой придурок, каким хочет казаться.

Кетиль, отняв бутылку пива ото рта, посмотрел на неожиданного нарушителя своего уединения, хотя по голосу узнал раньше – кузен Байльшмидта. И что ему надо? 

Его неприветливое молчание ничуть не смутило Штефана. Он присел на бревно рядом и заметил, говоря будто бы сам с собой:  
\- У них большая семья, и все как на подбор такие крутые… Гил с детства хотел стать таким же и, наверное, очень боится ударить в грязь лицом. Особенно сейчас. 

\- Из-за тебя? – уточнил Сигурдссон. 

Ему, вообще-то, было все равно, что там у Байльшмидта за история, чистокровный он мудак или просто пресловутый хулиган с золотым сердцем, но на контрасте с ним его кузен был таким… деликатным, что вот его-то историю хотелось узнать. Прием удался.

\- Из-за меня, - подтвердил Штефан, слабо улыбнувшись. – Он так и сказал: «Слыш, Штеф, я на кон свою репутацию ставлю. Давай мы не просрем». 

Можно было спросить что-нибудь в духе: «Это что же у вас такое будет?». Кетиль был почти уверен, что Штефан расскажет. Но уж если сам император самоуверенности боится поражения, это что-то действительно рисковое и… потрясающее. Наверное, не стоит портить себе впечатление.

\- Пива? – вместо этого спросил Кет, приподняв бутылку. – Если не брезгуешь.

\- Я думал, это ты будешь брезговать, - сдержанно усмехнулся Штеф. 

\- Почему? 

\- Выглядишь таким серьезным, - пояснил кузен Байльшмидта. – Как будто немного осуждаешь все вокруг и не хочешь этого касаться. Извини.

\- Не за что извиняться, - возразил Кетиль, протягивая бутылку. – Я ценю откровенность. На гигиену пунктика нет.

\- А на людей, которых быстро развозит? – уточнил Штефан. – Я, это… Очень люблю обниматься, а если выпью, теряю тормоза. Не привычный. 

\- Рокер-трезвенник? – вскинул бровь Сигурдссон. – Ты откуда такой, чудо?

\- Из Румынии, - кокетливо отозвался Штеф. – Только я не рокер. Я вообще учусь в консерватории. 

Кетиль порадовался, что перестал пить, когда решил угостить собеседника – пил бы, непременно подавился. 

\- А что ты тогда делаешь на фесте? – спросил он, не скрывая удивления.

\- Помогаю Гилу, пока у меня каникулы, - пожал плечами Штефан, взял, наконец, бутылку и глотнул пива. 

 

***

 

\- У тебя такая красивая татуировка! – протянул Штефан, проводя пальцем по плечу Кетиля, где красовался изящный черный кот. – Это потому, что созвучно, да? Cat и Кет…

\- Раскусил, - выдохнул Сигурдссон. 

Идти с почти висящим на шее кузеном Байльшмидта было тяжело, но отпихивать его от себя как-то не хотелось. В конце концов, его предупреждали. Да и не были эти объятия неприятными – Штефан иногда жался к нему, споткнувшись, но на большее не претендовал и ничего мерзкого не творил. Только болтал без умолку, забыв следить за акцентом. 

\- Я люблю кошек, - поведал он доверительно, - а мой сосед по общежитию любит собак. Вечно обещает назвать собаку в мою честь, чтобы хоть один Штефан вел себя… а-де-ква-тно, представляешь? Хренов унгур…

\- Кто? – не понял Кет.

\- Это, э-э-э… - Штеф задумчиво вскинул голову. – А! Венгр. 

\- А как по-румынски будет «норвежец»? – поинтересовался Сигурдссон.

\- Норведжан, - охотно поведал Штефан. – Тебе нравится?

\- Ритмично, - одобрил Кет и, застигнутый внезапным вдохновением, добавил: - Если басом орать, вообще круто. Может, песню написать?..

\- Пришли мне, если напишешь! – воодушевился Штеф. – Возьми у меня номер телефона, когда я пр… про-тре-зве-ю, а то я сейчас н-не помню. 

\- Заметано, - согласился Кет. 

Над лагерем догорали последние звезды. 

 

***

 

Рояль. Это все-таки был рояль. Точнее, для Штефана поставили новенький синтезатор, но сути это не меняло: Байльшмидт рискнул изменить для конкурса формат. Настолько радикально, что Кетиль даже проникся к нему уважением – не каждый решится разобрать, перевести на английский и положить на музыку средневековую верхненемецкую балладу. Да еще исполнить ее с элементами классики, объявив, что это – его дань уважения к Фридриху II. 

Но, как ни странно, это работало. Задевало что-то в душе. И крепко прокуренный голос Гилберта Байльшмидта был удивительно к месту – хрипотца была будто бы задумчивой и звучала проникновенно. А на кульминационном моменте, когда в полную силу вступили в игру электрогитара и барабаны, ударила по нервам истошной страстью. 

Кетиль невольно вспомнил слова Штефана, что кузен всю жизнь хотел быть кем-то выдающимся. Пожалуй, теперь, с такой-то кульминацией, он действительно верил, что это все крики со сцены были не ради самих криков. 

\- Ваш выход через четыре минуты, - предупредил ведущий. 

\- Ну, как тебе? – поинтересовался упорхнувший со сцены Штефан, когда они закончили. 

Байльшмидт, проходя мимо, бросил на них взгляд, но не остановился и ничего не сказал. 

\- Круто, - сказал Сигурдссон специально так громко, чтобы Гилберт все-таки услышал, и добавил тише: - Честно говоря, как-то неловко теперь пытаться вас побить. Мне правда очень понравилось. 

Штефан посмотрел на него серьезно и неожиданно внушительно:  
\- Если понравилось, сделай Гилу приятное – выложись на сцене по полной. Достойный противник ценнее победы. 

Да, с Байльшмидтом это имело смысл. 

\- Тогда пощады не ждите, - усмехнулся Кет.

\- Ты тоже, - улыбнулся Штеф. – Если вы нас сделаете, я буду звонить тебе за утешением. 

\- Не то чтобы я был против, - хмыкнул Кетиль.


End file.
